


We against the rest of the world

by reveetoile



Series: Daemon-AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohno decides that Nino needs a rest after weeks and weeks of non-stop filming. During their relaxing time he finds out about an incident that distressed Nino more than he wants to show.





	We against the rest of the world

**Author's Note:**

> It's a daemons-au but Arashi is still Arashi. They have just daemons (physical representation of parts of their souls in animal form). I hope you'll like it, I'm honestly nervous about this because I love daemon AUs and I don't think mine is good xx I'm also sorry for the very bad sex-part in the later half.

“I can’t believe it!” Nino almost shouted as he threw his bag down on the floor. He kicked it for good measure and yelled out when his foot connected with the leg of a cupboard. 

_”The bed is comfy.”_ Nino glared at Haru who was laying on the bed. His fox-daemon was grinning gleefully from where he was rolling on his bed. Nino was tempted to throw something at him, but he knew that he would hurt himself again. 

“Wonderful for you. Well I’m cold and wet, and all my fucking clothes are wet,” he grumbled. 

_”No swearing,”_ Haru chided. 

“You are not my mother.” Nino sighed and rubbed his face. He was tempted to fall down beside Haru, but he would regret it the moment he connected with the covers and would make them wet. 

Haru yawned before putting his paw over his face and seemed to fall asleep. Nino pulled at his fringe before leaving the small room. This was all Ohno’s fault. Ohno had begged him to come out for a long weekend in a small cabin close to a lake where. He supposed that it looked peaceful usually but when he arrived there had been a storm going on. 

Even the short track from the car park to the cabin had drenched him. And of course, his bag hadn’t been as waterproofed as he had hoped. 

A shiver ran over his spine when he looked around and saw some extra blankets around. Ohno was still out buying groceries so that they wouldn’t starve over this weekend. 

Nino sneezed as he knelt in front of the fireplace, trying to work out how to make it stronger. He was happy that someone (probably the guy Ohno rented this cabin from) had made sure that a fire was going already. Otherwise, he would be totally lost. 

When the flames roared a bit higher, he sighed happily and settled down in front of the place on the carpet, after taking off the clothes and huddling under one of the blankets on the sofa. It was soft and fluffy and very comfortable. He looked up when Haru entered the living room and came close. The fox looked at the fire for a moment until deciding it was safe and then coming to him. 

Nino opened his blanket a little so that the daemon could slip in, sighing contently before he closed his eyes. “This weekend better be good,” he mumbled, looking at the daemon who looked about as thrilled as he was. Nino really wasn’t an outdoor type of person. His daemon, of course, was the same and could understand his sentiments. 

Nino sighed as they got comfortable and wonderful warm so close to the fire that he didn’t realise as he fell asleep. The last drama shooting had gone long, and with the drive here he was very exhausted.

—

Ohno opened the door carefully balancing the shopping bags in one hand and the keys in the other. Marie his cat-daemon was curled around his shoulders. “Horrendous weather,” he grumbled as he folded the umbrella and put it away before getting his shoes off. 

_”Well you don’t need to get out anymore for a few days,”_ the daemon said as he vanished further into the cabin. Ohno rolled his eyes before following her. 

He smiled when he saw Marie greeting Haru and headbutting the fox. A warm feeling spread over his body as the daemons greeted each other and cuddled. His eyes fell then to the still sleeping Nino who had rolled around a little bit. The blanket slipped from his shoulder a bit, and he saw the pale soft looking skin. 

“Haru why isn’t Nino wearing any clothes?” he asked the daemon as he knelt down to pull the blanket back up. 

_”We got drenched. And his change of clothes is drenched as well,”_ the fox explained and climbed onto Nino’s side again to cuddle with the man. 

Ohno frowned, carefully stepping around the daemon and caressing Nino’s forehead. He played with his fringe before kissing him on the nose. “Wakey, wakey, Kazu. You will get a cold if you continue to sleep here,” he coaxed him softly. 

A small moan left Nino’s lips as he opened his eyes slowly. “Oh-chan?” he asked sleepily. 

“Yup the only one.”

Nino smiled still half asleep and sat up to kiss him on the lips. Ohno grinned at the soft and cuddly man and helped him up. The blanket slipped down and pooled on his lap where Haru had got comfortable. The little fox was half asleep again. 

Ohno rubbed Nino’s arms when he realised how cold they were and sighed a bit. “Come on. Let’s get you both to bed. I can’t believe you are this tired and chose to sleep on the floor.”

“Sleepy,” Nino agreed with a hum and put his arms around Ohno to be carried around. He put his head on his shoulder and rubbed his nose against the soft material of his sweater. “You smell nice.”

“You sound delirious,” Ohno chuckled as he opened the door and put him on the bed. 

Nino grabbed his arm when Ohno was about to leave and looked at him with a pout. “No going, sleepy time, cuddly time.”

“I will come back. Let me put the groceries to the fridge before they go bad, and before that, I’ll get you some clothes to change into.”

“My clothes are all wet,” Nino grumbled as he remembered his bag. Ohno smiled and kissed his forehead before bopping him on the nose. He caressed his hair and pulled the blanket over his shoulders again. He wanted to make sure that Nino wouldn’t wake up fully. He needed the sleep right now, so he wanted to make sure that he was still in this half-asleep state like when he came in. 

“Let me take care of that,” Ohno promised and pulled the comforter of the bed over him as well. “Haru you too, under the cover,” he asked the daemon. 

Nino let him go with trusting eyes that he wouldn’t be left alone for too long. Ohno vanished to the front room again to get his back and pull out a pair of boxers and a second sweater to bring it to Nino. He coaxed the other man out of the blanket castle and helped him to dress before putting him back.

He made sure that Haru and Nino were put under the covers where Marie settled on top of and vanished to put the groceries into the fridge and finally. Back in the bedroom, he took off his jeans to climb into bed with Nino. Nino rolled over to him, almost crushing Haru under his body. 

_”Hey!”_ the fox argued loudly. Marie chuckled on top of the blankets and made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. 

Haru crawled out from under Nino and onto the blanket. It was definitely safer there. He came closer to Marie and put his head on top of the cat-daemon who purred slightly before stretching herself out and then finally following the humans and falling asleep. 

—

Nino felt warm and safe the next time he woke up. He sighed happily as he snuggled closer to the warm body beside him and closed his eyes a bit to soak in it a little bit more. He only moved again, when he felt Ohno’s fingers move on his back. 

“Good morning,” Nino whispered and moved up to kiss his lips softly. 

Ohno smiled lovingly and pressed his lips against him. “Morning, how are you feeling today?”

“Better than yesterday. I was strange right?”

“You were exhausted,” Ohno said and put a strand of hair behind Nino’s ear. “And yes a bit confused. Did something happen?”

Nino bit his lips and buried his face into Ohno's neck. His body shuddered a bit as he remembered the day before. 

“Kazu?” Ohno asked carefully. But Nino shook his head and held Ohno close for a second longer before sitting up and picking up Haru to bring him close to his body. Ohno sighed and kissed his forehead before climbing out of bed and ruffling Nino’s hair. 

He knew that Nino would tell him sooner or later what happened. For now, it seemed that he just needed the proximity of his daemon. “I’ll make food and coffee. Call me if you want something,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Nino mumbled and smiled a bit at his promise. Coffee was good. Nino sighed as he buried his face into Haru’s soft fur. He just wanted to be close to him for a bit longer and feel that he was okay.

 _”I’m fine,”_ Haru whispered and nudged his neck. Nino smiled and looked down at the daemon. 

“Are you telling me I’m silly?” he asked in a slightly teasing voice. 

_”I’m telling you not to hug the heck out of me. Can Satoshi make blueberry pancakes?”_

“We can ask him,” Nino said with a giggle and stood up to go to the kitchen. He hugged Ohno from behind and closed his eyes as he breathed in his musky smell. 

“What’s up?”

“Haru wants blueberry pancakes,” Nino explained. 

“Oh then he is lucky that I brought everything for them,” Ohno said with a smile. “Are you staying there?”

“Yup, you are warm,” Nino whispered and hugged him around the middle of his waist. Ohno rolled his eyes, but as he still could move around easily, he didn’t really mind. 

“How was filming?”

“Good. I made a few mistakes. So it took a bit longer,” Nino mumbled and hugged him closer. 

He watched Haru playing with Marie with a small smile. It was good to see them so relaxed and happy. 

“Oh,” Ohno mumbled with a small sigh. In the agency, they all had to learn to be away from their daemons for a while. It had been hard but performing on a stage with daemons close by. It was dangerous, and accidents could happen that way easily. The drama Nino was filming made use of that and had cast the younger man as a character that didn’t have a daemon and how it affected him. 

It put a strain on Nino especially when they had to film for a more extended period of time. Their agency usually made sure that they had enough breaks to reconnect with their daemons, but foreign people and directors tended to overlook that need. Nino was not a person to complain about such a thing, so the emotional strain accumulated easily. 

“But that’s not all,” Nino confessed after a while of watching the daemons play.

Ohno hummed and rubbed Nino’s arms when he realised that goosebumps appeared on his arms. Whatever it was it had affected him a lot, and Ohno was close to breaking something as he felt the distress growing in Nino. But he only continued to hum softly as he made the pancakes for them and prepared the coffee with a bit of cocoa. 

“Breakfast in bed or somewhere else?”

“In front of the fire?” Nino asked hopefully. 

“You like the open fire?” Ohno asked a bit surprised. 

“It’s warm and comfortable.”

“Good then let me go so that I can bring this over?”

Nino nodded and let go to go to the living room. He giggled when Haru caressed his legs before he got chased by Marie to the living room. The daemons laughed as they fell over each other before settling on the carpet in front of the fire again. Nino slid down as well, playing with Haru’s tail as the daemon settled down beside him. 

Ohno put the tray filled with fruits, pancakes, soup and coffee down on the floor before settling down beside his lover to kiss his cheek. 

“Thanks. Looking good,” Nino said happily as he took a plate and cut the pancakes in bite-sized pieces for the daemons before he started to eat. They stayed silent until most of the pancakes were demolished. 

With the mug of coffee in both hands, he leant against Ohno putting his feet under the warm body of Haru, who was napping again. Ohno stroked Marie a little bit whispering to her before letting her go. Marie curled up beside Haru, making Nino smile at the loving sight. He felt fuzzy and warm inside as the daemons exchanged a kiss and laid his head on Ohno’s shoulder. 

“There was an accident at the filming site,” Nino said as he slowly drank his coffee. 

“But you are not hurt?”

Nino shook his head and kissed his chin. He wasn’t hurt. Neither was Haru, and that was good at least. “No. We are good. But as Haru wasn’t close but somehow in the way of the camera crew. They didn’t pay attention, and someone stumbled and fell on him, and it felt awful,” he explained. He was again shivering almost violently. 

Other people touching their daemons always felt strange and wrong. But if done without any warning and in such a hard way it was even worse and hurt. The worst thing had been that the director had thrown a tantrum because Nino had made a mistake and had forbidden him to check on Haru. 

Ohno sighed as he hugged him close and kissed his forehead. “You should have ignored the director,” he scolded lightly. He caressed his cheek as he looked at Nino and took his face in his hands to kiss him deeply. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” Ohno said when they finished the coffee and smiled. “You should relax a bit more with Haru.”

“You just want to go fishing,” Nino said with a pout. 

“No, I’ll stay. I want to hang your clothes though. I have no problem with sharing my things with you, but you don’t want to have mould on yours,” Ohno said as he picked him up. 

“Come on Haru, Marie, you can snuggle on the bed,” he said to the daemons. 

_”Okay,”_ both answered. Marie bit and pulled at Haru’s ear before the fox got up to follow them to the bedroom and jump on the bed to curl up on one side of the bed. 

Ohno grinned as he put Nino down and kissed his forehead. At least he understood why Nino was so exhausted now. He would make sure that he felt more comfortable later on, but for now, sleep was the best medicine. 

Nino hugged Haru again as he got comfortable on the bed. Marie growled slightly before climbing on top of the two blankets Nino had pulled over himself and settled down comfortable on Nino’s hip. Ohno rolled his eyes at their antics but let them be. He knew that Nino would feel more comfortable with Marie around, so he didn’t say anything.

—

Ohno had made sure that Nino’s clothes were lined up in front of the fire to let them dry and pulled out a bottle of tea as well as water as he went back to the bedroom. Nino was still curled up around Haru sleeping peacefully. 

Ohno observed his face for a while and realised relieved that he was more relaxed finally. He leant close to him and kissed his temple. 

“Haru are you and Nino really okay?” he asked worriedly when he realised that the daemon was awake already. 

_”Yes. Manager-san flipped. The drama is cancelled,”_ Haru explained. 

Ohno hummed with a nod at those words. Marie climbed down to lick at Haru’s ear at those words. _”Good,”_ she decided. Ohno grinned but had to agree with his daemon. He had been against the drama from the beginning, but Nino had thought that the character he had to play was interesting and wanted to try if he could depict those emotions. 

Ohno watched as Haru left Nino to jump to the floor with Marie in tow. The two demons rubbed their noses together before Haru fell to his side to let Marie roam over his body and check for any wounds. He grinned as he realised that he would finally have Nino for himself and bowed down to pepper kisses on Nino’s nose, forehead, chin and finally his lips. 

Nino sighed at the kisses and slowly opened his eyes. He put his arms around his neck and shifted so that he was lying on his bed. “What’s with that pervy grin?” Kazu teased as Ohno moved down again to nip at his chin before kissing him again. He teased Nino’s lips as he caressed his sides until Nino opened his lips with a gasp. 

Ohno’s tongue plunged deep into his mouth to taste Nino deeply before moving back when he was sure that he stole most of Nino’s breath. Nino licked his lips and looked up to him with bright eyes.

Ohno could still see that the other was a bit insecure and uncomfortable about what had happened. Nino always reacted badly when some stranger touched Haru without his consent. Even the rest of Arashi wasn’t allowed it. Ohno was the exception of that. But he would only softly caress the fox. He loved Haru as he looked just as beautiful as Nino’s soul was. 

“Do you trust me?” Ohno asked as he caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. 

Nino frowned a bit, but then he nodded. “Of course,” he breathed and pulled him down to kiss him again. 

“Will you give yourself to me?” Ohno asked softly again as he pressed a small kiss to the side of Nino’s mouth. Nino’s lips curved to a beautiful smile as he nodded again. 

“Always.”

Ohno pulled back to stroke his cheek again and then bopped his nose softly. “Then let me treasure you.”

Nino’s body relaxed under him at those words as he closed his eyes when Ohno moved back. Ohno smiled as he kissed both of his eyes before reaching for his back to pull out a blindfold. He put it around Nino’s eyes carefully and made sure that it wouldn’t slip down or that the knot would be uncomfortable for Nino when he laid back down. 

Nino’s breath hitched a little when he felt the soft cloth around his eyes and shortly after Ohno’s warm lips against his collarbone. He felt nervous down to his stomach but also a bit excited. 

Ohno’s hands wandered under his sweatshirt to caress the warm skin after he had pulled the blanket off Nino. Nino’s finger twitched on his side as he felt the warm breath on his bellybutton and soon after a warm tongue in it. 

Nino shuddered as goosebumps ran over his body. “Oh-chan,” he whispered and clung to the sheet for a second as Ohno’s lips ghosted over his hipbone. 

“Yes?” Ohno asked. Nino shuddered when he felt the lips move against his skin before Ohno pressed a kiss against it. He wandered back to his bellybutton to press kisses on his flat stomach. Nino jerked as he felt Ohno sucking at his skin. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Just relax and enjoy it. You’ll like it. I promise,” Ohno said with a chuckle. It wasn’t as if they had never used a blindfold before either. “Or do you need me to talk you through?”

“Mhm… no,” Nino decided as he felt the warmth spread over him when Ohno came up again to kiss his lips. His hands spread out over his lower body as he started to caress the soft skin. 

His hands wandered higher, and he pushed the sweatshirt further up as he went along. His fingertips found the small nipples of Nino, and he rubbed them slightly until they hardened under his touch. 

He watched Nino’s face as he caressed his body and let his fingers wander over the warm skin. Nino’s mouth was slightly open to catch his breath, and he loved how his breath hitched now and then or his body stretched out on the bed or twitched whenever he was touched suddenly. 

Ohno pushed Nino’s arms up so that he could pull off the sweatshirt. His lips moved to his nipples to tease them with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Nino moaned loudly as he felt the sharp teeth against his nipples and felt how they hardened even more. He pushed his hips up against Ohno’s and gripped the sheet under him tightly with one hand. His other hand found Ohno’s shoulder to take hold of it. 

“Everything okay?” Ohno asked against his collarbone as he nibbled on the bone that stood out there. 

“Yeah,” Nino moaned. He could feel Ohno’s lips curve into a grin against his skin at his answer. His skin tingled all over, and it felt as if it was on fire wherever Ohno let his fingers wander. 

Ohno moved back a little to watch the body on the bed with a small smile. Nino’s body tried to move closer to him but then fell back onto the sheets taking deep breaths and trying to guess what would happen next. 

His ears perked up as he heard the giggles of their daemons and then low purrs. At least they had fun themselves Nino thought. He was glad that Haru felt good again. He knew that his daemon had felt as disturbed as he had. 

“Uh,” Kazu moaned as Ohno’s fingers caressed his thigh almost touching his cock through the thin shorts. He bucked his hips, moaning louder when that brought the hand closer to the middle of his body. 

Ohno grinned as he moved his head down to blow on the slightly wet front of the shorts. Nino lifted his hips, even more, whining when instead o coming closer, Ohno was gone again suddenly. 

He chuckled slightly before pressing a kiss to Ohno’s open lips. He plunged his tongue inside his mouth to coax him into a deep kiss. Nino moaned slightly before putting his arms around his neck to keep Ohno there and into the kiss for the moment. 

Ohno's hands wandered to his hips to pull down the boxer shorts in one smooth movement. Nino moved his head to the side as he felt the grip around his dick and he fought for breath. 

Ohno chuckled a bit as he moved down to press kisses on Nino’s warm sweaty skin until he ended at his hip bones where he spent a bit longer to decorate them with a few dark marks of his own. 

“Satoshi,” he whined when he felt the hot breath on his cock, but he was still too far away. The hand on his cock had also stopped moving and was just holding it. 

“Mhm?” Ohno made as he licked at his belly button and the sweat that had collected there. 

“Please, more,” Nino begged trying to buckle his hips to get just a bit more friction. But Ohno’s hand wandered to his hips to hold him down. Nino whined slightly. 

Ohno grinned almost evilly at Nino’s desperate movements. But he wanted to make Nino feel good, so he took pity on the wringing man. He licked his lips before putting it to Nino’s hot flesh.

Nino threw his head back in a silent cry when he felt the hotness around his erection. Ohno smiled before he began to move his head. He put his mouth, teeth and tongue to use to give Nino as much pleasure as possible. 

He held Nino’s hips down as he sucked only at the tip tasting the sour, bitter precome. His free hand wandered down to stroke his but and he pinched it teasingly before grabbing the lube from the side and open it with a bit of problem to put it on his fingers. 

A whimper left Nino’s throat as he felt the first finger probe at his entrance. He moaned when it slipped inside a bit deeper and began to lose the tight ring of muscles. 

Nino moved against him and wriggled on the bed to get closer to Ohno and the pleasuring hands. Ohno began to enter a second and then third finger to move them deeper into Nino and widen him as much as possible. He nibbled at the tip of his erection before taking it deeper into his mouth again. 

When a fingertip pressed against the knot of nerves deep inside Nino groaned loudly and pressed more against the fingers. His sounds got louder, and he repeated Ohno’s name like a mantra. Ohno felt himself harden as he heard how Nino lost himself more and more to his touches until he came with a shout of Ohno’s name. 

Ohno milked Nino for what it’s worth before moving upwards again putting kisses against Nino’s skin before kissing his lips lovingly and pressing himself against Nino’s middle who groaned as he felt the hardness against him. 

Nino sucked in the breath his breast heaving up and down. “Satoshi, inside,” he groaned as he buried his hands in his hair to deepen the kiss of his own. 

He moaned into the kiss when he tasted himself on Ohno’s tongue and pulled at his hair. Ohno broke the kiss with a bit of difficulty and rubbed his nose against Nino’s before distancing himself from a whining Nino to take off his sweatshirt and shorts before laying down again on him. He rubbed his hips against Nino’s hips until he could feel him getting hard again. 

Their tongues were rubbing against each other as well, and when he could feel that Nino was ready again, he moved them slightly and broke the kiss. “Ready?”

“Uhn, please,” Nino grabbed hold of his shoulders as he braced himself for the first push and the pull at his muscles before he relaxed again and could enjoy the movements. 

“More,” Nino demanded after a few pushes as he moved against him.

Ohno moved harder and faster just as Nino demanded and kissed him between their fights for breath. His hand wandered in between them again to pump his hardness until he came for the second time before following him to completion. 

Ohno pressed a kiss against Nino’s sweat-soaked hair as he pulled out and then nestled at the knot he made earlier to pull off his blindfold. “Keep your eyes close,” he whispered and nibbled at his ear. 

Nino groaned but did as he was told he buried his face against Ohno’s breast. He kissed the skin there and sighed deeply. “Pervert,” he whispered as Ohno chuckled and played with his hair. 

“You like that,” Ohno answered. Nino hummed softly as he dragged his nose against his skin to take a deep breath. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked against the semi-darkness of Ohno’s body and got used to the light gradually. 

Ohno smiled, kissing his forehead and lifting his chin to look into his eyes. He searched for any emotions in them before smiling relieved as he saw that all the insecurity and discomfort was gone in them. He pecked his nose before kissing him again. “Shower?”

“Carry me?”

“Lazy bum,” Ohno chuckled before he got out of bed to pick Nino up and carefully climbing over the daemons who were grooming each other and in general all lovely and cuddly. It was almost sickly sweet, Ohno thought with a chuckle as he carried Nino to the small bathroom of their cabin. He left the door open for the daemons to follow and put Nino on the rim of the tub. 

“Shower or bath?” Ohno asked with a hum as he prepared a bowl and towel to clean Nino if he decided for the bath which he did in the end just as Ohno had thought. 

When the tub was filled he helped Nino inside and climbed in behind him to hold him close. He kissed his neck and sighed. “How are you feeling?”

“Relaxed,” Nino hummed and kissed Ohno lovingly before moving to look at him. “Thank you.” He grinned in the end. Ohno lifted his eyebrow at that with a small chuckle. 

“What for?”

“For this. All of this. I needed it.”

“Yeah, you are overworked,” Ohno scolded and bit his chin. “It’s my job to make sure you relax before you faint.”

Nino giggled as he bit his shoulder. He knew that the older was right, but he was too stubborn to do so. He sighed as he closed his eyes feeling tiredness overcome him again. “What about fishing?”

“I think I forgot my fishing poles.”

Nino snorted as he realised that this all wasn’t about Ohno at all. How could he have been so blind? 

“Do you want to take another nap?”

“I think I might actually need food,” he groaned as his stomach rumbled. 

Ohno chuckled and kissed his shoulder. “Back to bed with you. I want to pamper you at the moment.”

“Sounds good,” Nino mumbled as he snuggled closer. Ohno held him for a while until Nino almost fell asleep on top of him. With a sigh, he helped Nino out of the bath and to the living room on the sofa as he remembered the dirtied sheets in their bedroom. He put a blanket over him placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Sleep.” 

“Uhn,” Nino mumbled as he snuggled into the blankets. Shortly after he fell asleep and didn’t realise when Haru snuggled up to him to the sofa. Just like Nino, the daemon was exhausted. Ohno was almost sure that they had finally pushed too hard. He prayed that this weekend was honestly enough. 

_”They’ll be fine,”_ Marie said s she jumped on the counter to curl around his neck. Ohno caressed her head at that promise.

“Are you sure?”

_”Yes. Mentally they are better. They need sleep._

Ohno nodded in understanding and felt his shoulders relax. That was good to hear. Ohno hummed lowly to the songs in the radio as he prepared their food and sometimes stopped to listen for Nino who was still dead to the world it seemed.

—

The rest of the day went by with Ohno making sure that Nino was fed and warm and felt loved until they went to bed late at night. Nino snuggled close to his lover. It was as if he couldn’t get close enough to him. Ohno stroke his hair until Nino relaxed against him. Nino moved up and kissed Ohno’s lips before tucking himself under his chin.

“I love you,” Nino whispered and fell asleep soon after. Ohno held him with a loving smile. He closed his eyes and listened to Nino’s even breathing and soft heartbeat. 

Ohno snuggled a bit with Marie on top of him. He had neglected his daemon a bit, but he knew she was happy enough to spend as much time as possible on top of Haru. 

Ohno blinked in surprise when Haru came closer carefully and nuzzled his snout against his neck for a second before vanishing again and hiding on Nino’s other side. “I love you too,” he whispered as he felt Nino’s lips curl into a smile.

 _”Thank you,”_ Haru said peaking over Nino’s shoulder before pressing himself against his human and fell asleep. 

Ohno sighed and made sure that they were all under a blanket before settling down himself to finally sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more fun than I thought (and it got much bigger than I hoped for). So tell me if I should revisit this universe in the future :)


End file.
